Elevator: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: The sequel to my earlier oneshot, Stamped. While on their way to see Shizuma and Nagisa, a power outage causes Miyuki and Tamao to become stuck in an elevator. And while they wait for the power to come back on, things really start to heat up. Oneshot, rated M for a really good reason.


**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this particular oneshot one morning a few months ago one morning after just waking up. I have no idea where it came from, but I finally decided to run with it. It was actually nice for me to do one of these oneshots again. I've been working for months on these long stories, so it was a good change of pace to do something simple. As I said in the summery, this is pretty much a sequel to Stamped.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Elevator: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Tamao Suzumi and her girlfriend of almost half a year, Miyuki Rokujo, were both on their way to the apartment of their friends, Shizuma Hanazono and Nagisa Aoi. It had been a long couple of weeks for Miyuki and Tamao, for they had decided that the time had come for them to meet each other's families. The experience had been a little nerve wracking to say the least, and when it was over both girls were more than ready to unwind. Miyuki and Tamao soon entered the elevator in the apartment building Shizuma and Nagisa were in. The ride up to the penthouse apartment seemed normal at first after Miyuki had pressed the appropriate button, but suddenly the lights went out and the elevator car stopped moving, and the dim emergency lighting came on.

"Oh no!" Tamao exclaimed with a worried expression. "Is there a blackout or something?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll have it fixed soon." Miyuki calmly assured her.

"But in the meantime we're stuck here." Tamao lamented as she walked over and slumped back against the left wall of the elevator.

"Are you scared?" Miyuki asked Tamao after walking over to her.

"No, not with you with me." Tamao said with a half smile. "But this sure isn't the way I wanted to spend the evening. Especially after the time we've just had."

"Are you still upset about the weekend we spent at my parents' house?" Miyuki asked.

"Just a little." Tamao admitted. "I mean they were both nice, but I could tell that your mother didn't seem to approve of me, or your older brother."

"Well they'll just have to deal with it." Miyuki said before reassuringly stroking Tamao's cheek. "Just like your father will have to get used to me going out with you."

"I just wish that we were as lucky as Nagisa and Shizuma. Both their families have been really accepting of their relationship." Tamao pointed out

"What our families think has nothing to do with how we feel about each other." Miyuki reminded her. "They're just going to have to get used to it. So cheer up, okay?"

"Okay." Tamao said with a smile and a small tear in her eye. Suddenly Tamao shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" Miyuki asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, this elevator is drafty. And this dress I'm wearing isn't helping." Tamao replied, indicating the sleeveless turquoise dress with the relatively short skirt she was wearing.

Miyuki smiled and pulled Tamao into a hug, and before both girls knew it they were kissing madly. Their mouths soon opened and their tongues began to mingle. Eventually they had to break for air though, but not long after they did Miyuki began nibbling on Tamao's ear.

"M-Miyuki, you know h-how that turns me on." Tamao moaned, her face turning a deep red.

"Uh-huh." Was Miyuki's only reply, but not once did she stop what she was doing.

The more rational part of Tamao's mind kept telling her that they should stop, as they were in an elevator after all. But Tamao was finding it impossible to listen. For not only was Tamao turned on by what Miyuki was doing to her ear, she could feel through Miyuki's buttoned-up short-sleeved white shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra. Before long Miyuki unzipped the back of Tamao's dress and pulled it off of her, letting it carelessly fall to the floor. Tamao knew one thing for sure; she wasn't cold anymore. In fact she felt as if her body was on fire.

Miyuki took of Tamao's bra and tossed it carelessly away to the other side of the elevator car. After that she pushed the blue-haired girl against the wall and began to suck on her right breast, while her hand went to work massaging the left one, at times delicately pinching the nipple. Tamao moaned as she became lost in sheer ecstasy. This went on for several minutes until Miyuki finally removed Tamao's panties and then brought her hand down to her crotch. Slowly she stoked Tamao's opening up and down with her two fingers for a few moments before finally pushing them in.

Tamao moaned deeply as Miyuki thrust in and out of her. After what seemed like an eternity Tamao could feel herself getting close to the edge, and at last the blue-haired girl's vision went white as she climaxed. As Tamao came down from her orgasm she felt as if all the stress from the past two weeks had simply washed away. After catching her breath, Tamao suddenly pushed Miyuki to the floor, for it was her turn to satisfy her lover's needs. Tamao immediately went to unbuttoning Miyuki's shirt, and she grinned when she was reminded that the navy blue-haired girl wasn't wearing a bra. Tamao went to sucking on Miyuki's left breast, earning a few moans from the older girl. At the same time, Tamao's hand went down Miyuki's short black shirt and under her panties. She then went to work stroking the older girl's opening.

"T-Tamao… just, just give it to me." Miyuki begged, causing Tamao to smirk inwardly.

Tamao granted her lover's request and pushed into her. The blue-haired girl began to thrust in and out of Miyuki, and all the while she continued to suck on her breast. And after what seemed like another eternity Miyuki climaxed. A few moments later Miyuki was sitting against the rear wall of the elevator. The still nude Tamao was curled up on her side and resting her head on Miyuki's lap. A content smile was on Tamao's face as Miyuki gently stroked her hair.

That smile left though when the elevator's normal lighting came back on and the car resumed its previous assent. Suddenly the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal Shizuma and Nagisa on the other side. Both Miyuki and Tamao went beet red and their eyes went as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. The redhead, Nagisa, stared back with her eyes just as wide and her jaw dropped. Shizuma on the other hand simply smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh wow Miyuki. I sure am glad to see how much you've loosened up." The silver-haired girl said with a slight chuckle. "I think Tamao's probably the best thing that's ever happened to you. We'll give you a few minutes to straighten up."

With that, Shizuma reach inside the elevator and hit the button to close the door. Both Tamao and Miyuki breathed a sigh of relief when the metal doors slid shut again.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed." Tamao said as she sat up.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep them waiting." Miyuki agreed as she buttoned her shirt back up. "…You know, Shizuma was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Tamao asked.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Miyuki answered. Tamao smiled in response and the two kissed.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go. Not my best work, but I got a kick out of doing it. You know, one small problem I do have with Strawberry Panic is that they never did anything with the girls' families. So I tried to work that into this story a little before... "getting down to business," so to speak. Anyway, it was the idea at the end that really made me want to do this story. On a slightly different note, I just noticed that the title of each of these oneshots I've done has started with a different letter of the alphabet. So I may cover the rest of the alphabet if I get some ideas.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
